He's coming
by Thesonicx666
Summary: This is a true story...


Just so you guys know, this is a true story... This happened to me a couple of weeks before Christmas last year in my dream.

**He's coming...**

I was sitting at my desk in my bedroom. Bored as hell so I picked up my 3ds and opened up the Nintendo eShop. After browsing around a bit I finally looked up some Sonic games, most I already had, Sonic lost world, Sonic 1, etc. but one stood out, one that wasn't there before. The title read: Talk with Cosmo, and had a picture of a happy Cosmo smiling at the player.

I was confused, because Cosmo had never appeared again after Sonic X was cancelled, but I was curious so I downloaded the game and after a few minutes I started up the game.

However, one thing I noticed that the start up sequence was missing was: Presented by SEGA. This made me suspicious, but my suspicions disappeared after I saw it was developed by Dimps, because I loved the Sonic advance games so I didn't question Dimps. After that the title screen popped up which looked almost Identical to the picture that was used when it was on the eShop, except now it wasn't just a still frame.

After pressing start a message appeared telling me to tell Cosmo my first name, so I spoke into the 3ds' built-in microphone and spoke my first name. "My name is Ashton."

About a second afterwards Cosmo responded with. "Hello Ashton. My name is Cosmo, it's a pleasure to meet you." In a cheerful voice.

I was shocked to say the least, I mostly expected a text box appearing with the message inside it, but instead Cosmo said my name out loud, but then I remembered that it was possible that the voice actress could have had to do this line with many different names and depending on what name the player said into the microphone would decide on which message to play, which would also explain the slight pause before she responded.

This time no other message came on the screen so I decided to ask her a random question even though I knew she probably wouldn't respond unless it was one that the game recognised. "How are you Cosmo?"

Cosmo took a second to respond then closed her eyes, but kept her smile. "Oh I'm fine, thank you for asking." she thanked, but she then had a saddened expression, but still kept her smile. "But I'm bit lonely ever since I well... died."

Now that creeped me out, not because of her mentioning that she died, but because she said she was lonely. "But didn't you go to the afterlife with your sisters and your mother after you died?" I asked curiously.

Her saddened expression deepened as she now lost her smile and closed her eyes again. "No, when I made it to the afterlife no one was there, not a single person. It was just a dark void of nothingness." When she finished I spied a tear run down her face.

What she was saying made me think. 'Why would Dimps create such a sad afterlife for Cosmo? Wasn't her life depressing enough before she met Sonic and Tails?'

But then I heard her continue. "After what felt like months of floating around in an endless void, I was found by someone."

This got my full attention. "What? By who?" I asked.

"He never told me his name, but... he looked a lot like Tails." She looked back towards me and now she had what looked like a depressed look on her face as she continued. "He told me if I didn't want to be alone any more then I should take his hand. I was hesitant at first, but after thinking about spending another few months here alone, I immediately grabbed his hand and then... nothing." She finished as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Nothing?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. After that everything went white, then the next thing I remember is that I'm here talking to you."

"Cosmo. What did he look like?" I asked not in curiousness, but with fear of what I was thinking it could have been.

"Like I said, he looked like Tails, except he had some kind of wire coming out of his forehead with some kind of jewel on the end of it." she explained. After hearing her explanation my fear began to grow, but what was happening to her was scaring me even more. "Ashton? What's wrong?" She asked unknowing of what was happening to her.

"Uh C-cosmo... Th-there's something growing out of your forehead." I managed to speak as I was almost silenced by fear. Before Cosmo could say anything the object had stopped growing and now I could get a clear look of it, the object was a thin wire and at the end held a red jewel.

As the jewel started to glow Cosmos eyes turned completely white and her mouth hung wide open as if she was screaming. I was frozen from the image that was in front of me, but wasn't the end of it. After a few seconds Cosmo spoke in a very demonic voice. "He's Watching!" She cried as she stared at me with those blank eyes. "He's coming for you!"

Afterwards the screen showed a picture of a demonic looking tails that had the same wire and jewel hanging out of his forehead. It felt as if it was staring straight through me, but I couldn't stop staring back. After a few more seconds one last voice clip played. "Can You Feel The Sunshine Ashton?! Because I'm coming for you!"

Afterwards I woke up In my bed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I sat there for a few minutes trying to process what just happened.

The scary thing is... This isn't the first nightmare related to the Tails doll I had. This was the third. Each getting longer and more detailed then the last.


End file.
